Animaniacs: Papers for Papa/Amazing Gladiators/Pinky and the Ralph Credits (1996)
"Papers for Papa" Written by Brett Baer Dave Finkel Directed by Audu Paden "Amazing Gladiators" Story by Richard Daskas Written by Herb Moore Andrew Austin John Over Kevin Frank Directed by Al Zegler Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Tom Ruegger Peter Hastings Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Julie Bernstein Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Gordon Goodwin Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Flavio Jeff Glen Bennett as Hemingway Rebecca Gilchrist as Mabelle Jim Cummings as Announcer Opening Title Animation Rich Arons B.G. Key Design Greg Battes Ed Haney Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Andrew Austin Mario D'Anna Kevin Frank Llyn Hunter Liz Holzman Herb Moore John Over Norman River-Klingler Rafael Rosado Model/Prop Design Fred Gardner Julie Gimeno Jairo Lizarazu Mark Rubinchik Sheet Timing Herb Moore B.G. Paint Greg Dubuque Michael Lowery Junn Roca Timing Directors Herb Moore Greg Reyna Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Show #88 Color Key Kathleen Evans Linda Redondo Clayton Stang Valerie Walker B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Painters Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration by Julie Bernstein Tim Kelly Ron Goldstein Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistants to the Producers C.J. Arabia Bonnie Coleman Recording Administrator Leslie Kramers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Assistant Bill Fiala Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Coor. Bonnie Buckner Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher When I Dance They Call Me Macarena Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin In Charge of Production: Frank Shin Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Producion Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Walter Hsieh, Ivan You In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Sarah Tomassi Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation